nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
SNICK
SNICK (short for Saturday Night Nickelodeon) was a two-hour programming block on the American cable television network Nickelodeon, geared toward general audiences, that ran from August 15, 1992 until August 28, 2004. It was aired on Saturdays starting at 8 p.m and ending at 10 p.m. ET. In 2004, SNICK was revamped as the Saturday night edition of TEENick. History The block debuted on August 15, 1992, with Clarissa Explains It All and The Ren and Stimpy Show. That night also saw the premiere of Roundhouse ''and ''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''From 1994 - 1996, the schedule varied by scheduling television programs in different timeslots or removing them from the schedule to make room for other programs. In 1999, SNICK was revamped as Snick House, which was hosted by Nick Cannon and each week, a celebrity or music group made an appearance. Each week, viewers could go online and vote for their favorite Snick House Video Picks and the music video with the most votes would be played during ''Snick House. After Snick House ''was cancelled in June 2001, Nickelodeon replaced SNICK's normal timeslot with "Nick Flicks", which were 90 minute specials. This lasted from July 7, 2001 to January 12, 2002 and from June 29, 2002 to September 7, 2002. On January 19, 2002, the brand new SNICK began with a whole new lineup. Bumpers now featued stills of various SNICK stars with a SNICK "talk bubble" above them, with elevator music playing in the background. Starting in September 2002, SNICK featued a series of On-Air Dare segments featuring the cast of ''All That. All but three members would pull a lever to determine the night's "dare", which one of the three would have to do. During this era, the SNICK line-ups went through some major transitions including the phasing out of The Nick Cannon Show ''and the inclusion of ''Romeo! During SNICK's "summer vacation", graphic design company "Beehive" created brand new bumpers for Saturdays on Nick, featuring orange SPLAT's morphing into a show's character. Instead of saying "SNICK", the announcer said "Saturday Night Nickelodeon". Schedule Original 1992 - 1994 *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Roundhouse (8:30 PM) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show ''(9 PM) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(9:30 PM) 1994 - 1996 *''The Secret World of Alex Mack ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show ''(9 PM) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(9:30 PM) Early 1996 - Spring 1996 *''The Secret World of Alex Mack ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Space Cases ''(9 PM) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(9:30 PM) Spring 1996 - Fall 1996 *''The Secret World of Alex Mack ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Space Cases ''(9 PM) *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete ''(9:30 PM) Fall 1996 - Early 1997 *''Kenan & Kel ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8 PM) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo ''(9 PM) *''KaBlam! (9:30 PM) Early 1997 - Fall 1997 *''Rugrats ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Kenan & Kel ''(9 PM) *''KaBlam! ''(9:30 PM) 1997 - 1998 *''Rugrats ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Kenan & Kel ''(9 PM) *''The Journey of Allen Strange ''(9:30 PM) 1998 - 1999 *''Rugrats ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Kenan & Kel ''(9 PM) *''Animorphs ''(9:30 PM) Early 1999 - late 1999 *''Rugrats ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Kenan & Kel ''(9 PM) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark ''(9:30 PM) Snick House Late 1999 - Mid-2000 *''Rugrats ''(8 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(8:30 PM) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd ''(9 PM) *''All That ''(9:30 PM) Fall 2000 - Summer 2001 *''Spongebob Squarepants ''(8 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(8:30 PM) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd ''(9 PM) *''All That ''(9:30 PM) Elevator Music era Fall 2001 *''All That ''(8 PM) *''the Nick Cannon Show ''(8:30 PM) *''The Brothers Garcia ''(9 PM) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd ''(9:30 PM) January - June 2002 *''All That ''(8 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(8:30 PM) *''Taina ''(9 PM) *''The Nick Cannon Show ''(9:30 PM) July 2002 - August 2002 *''All That ''(8 PM) *''The Nick Cannon Show ''(8:30 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(9 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter ''(9:30 PM) Snick On-Air Dare September 2002 - February 2003 *''All That ''(8 PM) *''The Nick Cannon Show ''(8:30 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(9 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter ''(9:30 PM) September 6, 2003 *''All That ''(8 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(8:30 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter ''(9 PM) September 13, 2003 *''All That ''(8 PM) *''Romeo! ''(8:30 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(9 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter ''(9:30 PM) September 20 - September 27, 2003 *''Romeo! ''(8 PM) October 4, 2003 *''Romeo! ''(8 PM) *''Let's Just Play ''(8:30 PM) *''Romeo! ''(9 PM) October 11, 2003 *''Romeo! ''(8 PM) *''All That ''(8:30 PM) *''Romeo! ''(9 PM) February - June 2004 *''All Grown Up! ''(8 PM) *''Romeo! ''(8:30 PM) *''All That ''(9 PM) *''The Amanda Show ''(9:30 PM) Saturday Night Nickelodeon era June - August 28, 2004 *''All Grown Up! ''(8 PM) *''Romeo! ''(8:30 PM) *''All That ''(9 PM) Category:Nickelodeon